RP2000 : Part II
by Trace Kyshad
Summary: The hunt continues, and so does the madness.(Vader v Qui-Gonn.. Mace v Boba Fett...need I say more?)..!!!


****

RP2000

PART II

"The Insanity Strikes back!"

__

Welcome viewer, when we left you last time, various Star Wars characters had escaped into the real world and were causing havoc. One man, Trace Kyshad, enlisted the help of Luke and Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Yoda and Boss Nass. Their mission was to find the rogue Qui Gonn, Obi Wan, Darth Maul, Sidious, Jar Jar Binks and Captain Ka'jor Tarpals. All was going to plan, until a few of them were side-tracked into doing a little exploration of their own…

Now the story continues…

"Luke!"

Luke looked around. Someone was calling him.

"Hey! Luke!" Anakin shouted,

"What?" Luke replied, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

"We're supposed to be looking for the others!" Anakin shouted back, as he made his was toward the seat where Luke was.

"I know, but this was on, so I felt like watching it." Luke told him, Anakin gazed at the screen.

"What is it?"

Luke picked up a small piece of card, "It's called Toy Story II, I read about it outside. Apparently it uses state of the art Computer Graphics…" Luke continued, Anakin was not impressed.

"Gimmie Podracing any day!" He laughed, and sat down. "So what's going on?"

The two sat talking, unknown that the three in front of them were two Gungans and two Jedi.

???

Yoda looked around, Maul and Sidious tagging along behind him, exhausted.

"You're sure the God's around here?" Sidious asked,

"What the guy said, this was…" Yoda replied. He looked up at a small structure.

"Hey! That's an 'H'!" Maul noticed, Yoda nodded,

"Indeed, spell 'Hollywood' it does."

"Hollywood?" The two Sith were confused,

"If to see, George Lucas, visit Hollywood, the guy said." Yoda Told them.

Maul and Sidious looked around. "I don't see him…" Sidious examined.

"You don't even know what he looks like!" Maul replied, "You think a God's gonna be just a normal person?"

"Don't see why not…" Sidious huffed.

"Quiet! Be here, he will be…" Yoda told them, and sat down looking over the city of Hollywood, California.

???

"Ok people, keep your eyes peeled!" Trace told the others.

"Meesa no see!" Boss Nass complained, with the Baseball cap covering his eyes.

"There's nothing too see!" Trace explained, as the strobe lights blinded him. "We're never gonna find anyone in here!"

"I have an idea!" Mace Windu shouted, and ran off through the dancing crowd.

"HEY! Where are you going!" Trace shouted, but Mace had vanished. "Great!"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and the crowd was sent into a panic. "Would everyone please leave in an orderly manner!" Shouted a voice, as millions of people stampeded for the doorway. Trace grabbed Boss Nass and ran though the crowd to the stage. The alarm echoed through the hall.

"HEY TRACE! Over here!" Mace shouted, as he pointed backstage. "I saw someone run this way!"

"Great! I don't see them here! That could be them!" He shoved Boss Nass onto the stage and followed Mace Windu.

???

"Ok, I've lost that plot!" Anakin shouted, as the two Skywalkers left another screen and continued their viewing. So far they had seen four films and no SW characters to be seen anywhere. 

"What didn't you understand?" Luke asked.

"Well, I got lost when the large Dinosaur appeared and destroyed half of New York…"

"Hmmm, I think that was…..HEY! IT'S OBI WANN!!!!!" Luke shouted, as he spotted Qui Gonn and Obi Wann standing at the snack counter holding a large Popcorn and Cola. The two Jedi turned around to see them.

"Hello Anakin…Who's this?" Qui Gonn asked.

"Umm, well…. He's…." Anakin tried to think of how to explain it.

"Your father?"

"No no no nO! He's my son…."

"Oh……..Okay…." Qui Gonn looked confused.

"Yeah, It's a long story, but we've been looking for you…" Luke explained. "You've got too return back to where we came from…

Qui Gonn and Obi Wann sighed, "Well, I suppose, we've done all the exploring I wanted to do…"

Luke smiled, "Good…. Have you seen any……" He stopped.

"…Gungans?" Anakin continued.

"Yeah, Jar Jar and Tarpals are still inside, watching something called 'Return of the Jedi'. It's a classic Star Wars film apparently, but I'm not in it so I don't see how…"

"HEY! I'M IN THAT ONE!!!!" Luke shouted, and ran into the cinema screen. The others looked at him.

"Huh, oh well… that explains it…They killed me off in the fourth one!" Obi Wann complained.

"Yeah? Well they killed me in The Phantom Menace! How d'you think I feel!" Qui Gonn moaned back…

"Hey! I avenged your death didn't I?"

"Yeah! You barbecued me in front of everyone!"

"Well…. You wouldn't disappear like most Jedi! We had to do something!"

"Set fire to my dead body in front of the whole of Naboo and the Jedi Council!?!?!?"

"Well….. yeah!"

"Would you guys shut up!" Anakin snapped, the two Jedi stopped shouting.

Suddenly a scream came from behind the Cinema screen, and a stampede of people ran past the three Jedi.

"Uh oh! What did they do!" Qui Gonn looked worried,

"Bet you 50 credits it's Jar Jar's fault!" Obi Wann laughed.

"Come on! Let's see what happened!" The three ran into the cinema screen.

Inside, up on the back row, Luke, Jar Jar and Tarpals were all standing facing a dark figure. Luke had his Sabre lgnited, as had the Dark Figure.

"Oh no! Not Maul again!" Obi Wann moaned.

"That's not Maul…." Anakin spoke, as he gazed at the figure.

"Luke……. I am your father!"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!!! IT'S VADER!!!!!" Luke shouted, "HOW DID HE GET HERE!????"

"Who's Vader?" Qui Gonn looked puzzled.

"Hey! I'm Luke's father!" Anakin shouted. "You can't be his father as well…. Unless…"

"Don't go there!" Obi Wann stopped him.

"Anakin you fool! You are him! He is you!" Luke shouted, as he began combat with the Evil Sith.

"Eh?"

Jar Jar and Tarpals ran down to where the trio were standing. "Weesa gotta go find Trace now!"

Qui Gonn ignited his sabre, "I gotta Sith to kill first!" He laughed, "I eat Sith for breakfast!"

"Yeah, is that what you said to Maul?" Obi Wann laughed, Qui Gonn snarled at him.

"You just get everyone back to where they belong! I'll get Vader here!"

Luke shouted to Qui Gonn "Good Luck!", as he led the group out of the Cinema.

"Alright Vader! I know that you once were Anakin Skywalker, and I can't believe I was gonna train you, now I'm gonna kill your evil presense!"

"Foolish Jedi, If only you knew the power of the Dark Side!"

The two began combat…

???

"MACE! Where are we GOING?!" Trace shouted, as the three began to run down an allyway.

"IT'S BOBA FETT! HE'S RUNNIN THIS WAY!!!!!"

Trace stopped, 'Boba Fett'???? He didn't release Boba Fett, unless…

"Oh Cr*P!!!! I THINK I LEFT MY COMPUTER ON!!!!!"

"So?" Boss Nass asked,

"More characters are escaping!" He stopped running. "Mace! Me and Boss Nass are going back to the flat! I've got to stop any more of them coming though the comp!"

"Ok!" Mace acknowledged, and ran after the rogue Bounty Hunter. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Boba Fett activated his Jump Pack and flew above the buildings, he landed on the roof of a large Supermart.

"You think I can't do that?" Mace shouted, and Force Jumped up onto the roof, igniting his Lightsabre. "Get back here!"

???

"Hey!" Shouted a voice. Maul and Sidious jumped.

"You're not allowed up here!" The man shouted. Yoda looked at him.

"Worry not, A plan I have…" Yoda assured the others, and walked slowly toward the man.

"Take us to George Lucas, You will!" He waved his hand at the man, who was dressed in a blue uniform.

"I will take you to see George Lucas…" He replied.

"Nice one Yoda!" Maul cheered, as the man led them down the hill toward his car.

"In you get sirs…" The man smiled. And opened the front door. Maul and Sidious got in,along with Yoda in the back. The Car drove off before the man could get in.

"HEY! NEED HIM WE DO!" Yoda shouted. "STOP!"

"I can't stop it! It's doing it itself!" Maul shouted, as he grabbed the steering wheel.

"Get your foot of the pedal thingy!" Sidious ordered him.

"What pedal thing!!!!" Maul shouted back, steering left and right.

"Oh let me!" Yoda stopped, and raised his hands in the air. The Car took off from the ground and began to fly through the air. (ET has nothing on Yoda!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two Sith shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU JEDI FREAK!!!!"

Yoda laughed, and guided the car back over the Lucasfilm Studios. "Here, we want to go!"

???

"Luke! Anakin! Jar Jar! Tarpals! Obi Wann! You're here!" Trace shouted, as he fought though countless battledroids that came pouring from his computer. "I need some help here!"

Obi and Luke ignited their sabres. "Let's do this!"

Finally, The Jedi reached the computer. They switched it off, halting the escaping characters. "There!"

"We have to get everyone back here!"

"Oh, um Trace? We have a new problem…" Obi Wann told him.

"Yeah, Boba Fett I know! Mace is taking care of him!"

"No, it's not that, it's Vader!!!!"

"Vader? As in Lord Vader?"

"Darth, Lord, whatever! He's here!"

"Damn! You guys go help Qui Gonn fight him! I'll…. Hey where's Yoda, Maul and Sidious…?"

On the TV, a news reporter began to talk. Trace looked at the screen, a car was flying over Hollywood. Inside were Yoda, and two scared Sith Lords. The reporter looked very confused (You would be too!)

"There they are! I'll go get them! Tarpals and Jar Jar can help me…"

"How weesa get there?" Jar Jar asked.

"Hmmmm, I have an idea! Ok people, LET'S GO ALREADY!!!!!"

???

Mace ran across the roof, chasing the Bounty Hunter. "Come back here you chicken sh*t!!!" He shouted.

Boba Fett leapt onto another roof, but he fell through it into a Supermart. Mace Windu leapt up to the hole in the roof and jumped through it. The Bounty Hunter was running thorugh the bakery section.

"Get back here! I'm a Jedi Knight you know!!!!"

Fett looked back and laughed. He shot at a nearby stand of tins, sending them to tumble to the ground. He leapt over them and continued his run. Mace fell flat on his face over the tins of soup. He grumbled and yelled at the Bounty hunter (Unprintable due to extreme use of language). He picked himself up and continued chasing Fett through the cereal section, evading all boxes the Bounty Hunter threw at him.

???

Vader and Qui Gonn continued to battle within the Cinema. They had moved from the main screen to the hallway, and were still hammering away at each other with the Lightsabres.

"Indeed you are powerful, join my quest for the Galaxy! Feel your anger!"

"Do shut up! Dark boy!" Qui Gonn replied, and kicked Vader square in the…. Area. The Sith let out a wheeze. "I didn't foresee that!"

As the warriors continued to fight, Qui Gonn was sent flying through the window of a nearby Restaurant. Darth Vader looked around before walking though the door, he was hungry, but that could wait until he removed the Jedi. "McDonald's huh? Hmmm…."

"OHHhhhhh wait a minute!" Qui Gonn stopped the fight. "What the hell is this?"

He picked up a small figure from a table, the people around looked on at the two warriors, scared to move.

"Is this supposed to be me?" He looked at the figure, the words "Qui Gonn Jin" inscribed on the base."

"I have NEVER seen such a piece of cra…"

"Excuse me sirs…. I'm going to have to ask you leave!" A waitress told the two.

"We're not going to leave!" Vader waved his hand at the girl.

"You're not going to leave…"

"We can stay here and fight…"

"You can stay here and fight…"

Vader sighed, "Weak minded fool!"

???

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

__

(That got your attention huh?)

Jar Jar let out a scream, as he flew through the Night Sky on the back of the beast.

"Just hang on! It's just like riding a Kaduu….. probably…" Trace assured him.

Tarpals was fine, he held on to the Dragon's reigns and enjoyed the ride.

Up in the sky, three huge creatures were flying. At the front, Gorbash, a green dragon, flew strongly against the wind. Trace Kyshad was riding him. Tarpals had Draco, a rather Scottish sounding Dragon, but very fierce and fast. Jar Jar had the famous Luck Dragon Falcor, and didn't like the idea of flying through the air, he was used to walking or swimming, but not flying.

"So any ideas how we all got here?" Gorbash began talking to the other two Dragons.

"I don't know, but I can't say I like the view…" Draco complained.

"How did I end up with this…. Frog on by back?" Falcor asked.

"I've got one here two, but mine doesn't scream." Draco told him.

"Any Idea where we're going?" Gorbash interrupted their conversation.

"You're leading us aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know what I'm looking for."

"The words 'Hollywood' in bright white letters on the side of a mountain…" Trace explained.

"Oh, of course…"

The three flew downwards through the clouds, a small car could be seen flying through the sky.

"If that's not Harry Potter and Ron, we've found them! Let's go!!!!"

__

To be continued…


End file.
